Straight Jacket
by starsfleet
Summary: A Klaine Drabble. Blaine has given up. On everything. Himself, mostly. He figures, really, there's only one way out. *Suicidal! Blaine* Set a few weeks after Blaine cheated on Kurt.
1. Straight Jacket

As Blaine tightened the rope around his neck, his sweaty palms shaking as he pulled tight, he thought of Kurt.

He thought of how much he hated himself and of how much he loved Kurt, and how he was doing this for _him. _He wasn't being selfish. He was doing this for _Kurt_, the love of his life.

Now, Kurt wouldn't have to wonder if he should forgive him or not; he would be let go of the straps that were Blaine. The straps that bound him into their relationship that Blaine ended up fucking up anyway.

Blaine didn't want to leave a note.

He figured it would be easier that way, not having to explain himself. He wasn't worth an explanation.

"I-I'm so sorry," he whispered, the words scratched out of his throat like glass. His cheeks, he imagined were blood red, stained by tears and stress and mistakes. The rope tugged at his throat, and Blaine wondered if that was the last contact he would ever feel.

"Jesus," he rasped, breathing in sharp, almost painful breaths the four legs of the chair wobbled beneath him.

_I don't want to die like this_, he thought, but he knew if he didn't do it now, he never would, and it would just be hurting Kurt, and –

Blaine stepped off; eyes ripped open by the pain of not being able to breathe. His throat constricted, and his heart slammed into his chest as it struggled to survive, to live.

His world went black.

"Hey, Dad!" Kurt said into his phone, "What's up, I haven't heard from you in-"

"Blaine's in the hospital." Burt's voice was blunt. Hurt. Disbelieving.

Kurt didn't quite register it as first. "Wait. What. Blaine's in the… why?"

"He uhm- he tried to kill himself Kurt."

It was as if pain traveled up Kurt's spine like a bullet, affecting every single part of him in one quick shot, wracking him with hurt like he had never come even close to feeling.

"I- I'll be there t-today." Was all he could make out before he made his way to the bathroom, sobs screaming from him like ghosts, escaping from his mouth, leaving scars in his throat. He fell against the side of the stall, clutching the linoleum floor like it was the very air his lungs needed.

He'd forgotten to hang up his phone.

Burt cringed as he put his palm to his mouth, until he couldn't listen to his boy breaking apart anymore.


	2. Static

**Author's Note: **So everyone on Tumblr and here really wanted another chapter, so here you go (:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited, etc.

* * *

"Who the_ fuck _do you think you are?"

Blaine stared, open mouthed, eyes weary and red.

"Kurt- Kurt, baby, I-"

"No." Kurt cut in, voice icy with animosity. "Blaine, who the fuck do you think you are? You don't have the right, you never had the right to try and kill yourself."

Blaine looked him over. Kurt did not look at his best, hair undone, and dressed in a simple t-shit, and_ sweatpants,_ Blaine thought he looked as beautiful as he always did. He choked back the words he didn't have the courage to say, his eyes trying to convey so many emotions. Love, and pain, and sorrow, and loss, they swirled together and buzzed around in his mind like static.

"Kurt-"

"Blaine, just-." Kurt stopped, burying his head in his hands, carding his fingers through his side-swept mess of hair he hadn't bothered with in days.

Kurt stared at him then, for a long while, taking in his disheveled look, his hospital sheets, the red rope imprint around his neck. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat at the sight, trying to keep his breakfast down.

"Why?"

Blaine gazed back at him. His memory of his 'attempt' was hazy, flashes of rope and white walls and regret swam behind closed eyelids.

"I don't know," Blaine whispered.

"You don't know," Kurt repeated, voice heavy with sarcasm. "You-" He stopped, hiccuping as the tears started to come. "You almost_ killed yourself._ Blaine, you almost left me. Left everyone. You would've taken a part of me with you, you know that? I- God I love you so much, and you- you did something as selfish as this-"

"Selfish?" Blaine scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You think I tried to do this for me? Are you insane? I did all this for you, Kurt." His voice got real soft.

"For me?" Kurt had never heard anything so ridiculous.

"Yeah. Kurt I- I cheated on you." Kurt flinched, visibly. "You deserve better. You would never have to wonder about me, never have to forgive me, never have to even think about me. You'd be better off."

"You don't think i wouldn't think about you every damn day, if my best friend killed himself?" Kurt was so lost, so upset, so done. "Jesus Blaine-"

Kurt rose from his chair, and walked close to the curly haired boy. He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together, trying to suppress a sob. "Blaine, I thought I'd never get to be with you, be near you, ever again. You have no idea how that feels."

Blaine smiled half heartedly, bringing calloused hands up to caress Kurt, cradling his face. "I'm so sorry." A lone tear seeped out of the corner of his eye, and Blaine shuddered. He missed this. He didn't know what he would do without this.

"I love you," Blaine murmured, a confession worth millions, worth galaxies and worlds more to Kurt than he'd ever thought possible.

Kurt swallowed, eyes rising to meet Blaine's.

"I know."


End file.
